1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to an image system and denoising method therefor and, more particularly, to an image system and a denoising method capable of eliminating the flicker caused by ambient light sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the present day, the image acquisition technology has been widely applied to various electronic products such as optical touch systems, distance measuring systems, optical finger mouse systems or other optical applications capable of performing corresponding controls according to acquired images.
Generally, said optical applications utilize at least one image sensor to acquire images and a processing unit to post-process the acquired images so as to calculate the variation of image content. However, since the image sensor is configured to detect the energy variation, images acquired by an image sensor can directed be interfered when the brightness of ambient light sources changes with time such that the operation accuracy of the system can be degraded.
Especially when the brightness of ambient light sources does not change with a simple brightness variation or ambient light sources having different brightness variations are simultaneously exist in the environment, the interference from the ambient light sources is difficult to be removed such that the operation accuracy of an image system is unable to be effectively improved.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides an image system and a denoising method that can eliminate or at least significantly reduce the flicker caused by complicated brightness variations of ambient light sources.